Rozdarcie
by AK-Kyoko
Summary: Każdy człowiek, wiedzie swe schematyczne życie. Bez wyjątków, wszyscy są szufladkowani i po takiej osobie nie można spodziewać się niczego więcej. A co jeśli, schemat zostanie złamany? A my zdani tylko na własną intuicję?


**KSIĘGA POZNANIA.**

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY: **

**Wspomnienia, ludzie i pytania bez odpowiedzi.**

W pokoju panował półmrok gdy Draco Malfoy, pisał list przy blasku świec. Pióro zamoczył w atramencie a następnie zgrabnym i starannym pismem, znaczył słowa na pergaminie. Czas upływał w ciszy, choć do niewielkiego pokoju, dobiegały odgłosy z pokoju wspólnego ślizgonów.

Na chwilę, przerwał pisanie i pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach nad przyszłością. Jego umysł wypełniła wizja oziębłego oraz wymagającego ojca, podczas gdy oczy zaszły mgłą.

_Myślami, był w jego gabinecie wypełnionym starymi księgami i dokumentami. Pokój urządzony w stylu gotyckim, umacniał atmosferę grozy i niewytłumaczalnego lęku. Na środku pomieszczenia siedział Lucjusz w wygodnym czarnym fotelu. Na twarz mężczyzny padał cień a spowite lodem spojrzenie, przeszywało Dracona na wskroś. Serce biło mu przyspieszonym tempem, lecz mina nastolatka niczego nie wyrażała._

_- Twoja przyszłość, Draconie, jest przyszłością rodu Malfoyów. Nie wolno Ci jej zaprzepaścić przez zabawę i nie poważne podejście do nauki – przerwał podkreślając powagę sytuacji. – Wybiorę ci żonę, która stworzy godnego potomka naszej rodziny. Wpierw, jednak musisz zdać sobie sprawę z jednej sprawy, Draco. Wiesz, o czym mówię?_

_- Oczywiście, ojcze – odpowiedział cicho, lecz stanowczo. – Nie ma dla mnie ważniejszej wartości, niż pozycja naszej rodziny. Zrobię wszystko aby to co mamy, nie zostało zniszczone._

_Zapadła chwila dramatycznej ciszy. Draco, starał się utrzymywać pozory spokoju i pewną siebie minę. Na zewnątrz budynku, padał deszcz a z perspektywy czasu dla chłopaka symbolizował jego bezsilność i frustrację. Spojrzenie Lucjusza złagodniało, choć nadal było nieustępliwe._

_- Staniesz się śmierciożercą – odparł spokojnie, czekając na reakcję syna._

_- Wiem o tym, ojcze i godzę się na taki los. Póki Czarny Pan jest wstanie pozbyć się szlam i przynieść nam chwałę, jestem gotów to uczynić._

_Ponownie zapadła cisza, w której było pełno napięcia. W końcu, Draco ujrzał w oczach ojca błyszczące iskry, które wywołały u niego mimowolne szczęście._

_- Jestem, z Ciebie dumny. Właśnie tego od Ciebie oczekiwałem – orzekł uśmiechając się, z zadowoleniem aczkolwiek chłodną wyniosłością._

Wzdrygnął się powracając do teraźniejszości. Szanował swego ojca, lecz teraz naszły go pierwsze w życiu wątpliwości. Czy, to wszystko jest tego warte? Pytał się w myślach, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Nie wyobrażał sobie innej rzeczywistości niż ta, w której żył a nie czuł potrzeby by jej zmieniać. Nie jest, cholernym Potterem którego celem jest zbawienie świata z szlamą i sługą u boku. Roześmiał się gorzko, w myślach. Nie, to na pewno nie jest jego świat zwłaszcza, że robiło mu się nie dobrze widząc kogokolwiek, z gryfońskim mundurkiem i rudymi włosami.

Ponownie zamoczył pióro w atramencie i chciał powrócić do pisania listu, lecz nagle drzwi trzasnęły z hukiem. Draco z wrodzonym refleksem przyłożył specjalną chustę panny Cook do pióra, aby na pergamin nie spadła choćby kropla niechcianego atramentu.

- Ach, szukałem Cie, Draco! – Ucieszył się na jego widok Blaise Zabini.

Byli współlokatorami a także kolegami, od długiego czasu. Blaise często żartował i wygłupiał się aczkolwiek każdy wiedział, że nie należy z nim zadzierać.

- Niesamowite. Nie spodziewałem się, że wyjdziesz z salonu tylko po to aby mnie _znaleźć_ – zironizował Draco. – Zwłaszcza, że ukrywałem się w jednej z najlepszych kryjówek w zamku.

- Nie musisz, okazywać jawnej nienawiści do mojej osoby - zaczął Blaise, ale widząc minę Dracona urwał w połowie. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że mam sobie iść aż nie zaśniesz?

- Wyjąłeś, mi to z ust – uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

Blaise nadal stał w przejściu, gdy Draco powrócił do przerwanego zajęcia ówcześnie, odkładając chustę. Chłopak czuł na sobie jego spokojne spojrzenie, w którym dało się wyczuć niemą prośbę. Blondyn, pochylił lekko głowę w zamyśleniu i zastanawiał się jakich słów powinien użyć, w dalszej części rękopisu.

- Piszesz list do ojca? – Podjął kolejną próbę rozmowy Blaise, nie dając za wygraną.

Draco, wcześniej nachylony nad pergaminem wyprostował się na krześle i zmierzył go, od stóp do głów, chłodnym spojrzeniem. Zabini'emu zjeżyły się włosy na karku, lecz nie pozwolił dać blondynowi przewagi. Przyjął obronną postawę oraz użył swego srogiego wzroku. Napięcie było zmysłowo namacalne a chłopcy, zdenerwowani. Malfoy'owi wydawało się, że poza zwykłą kłótnią szykowało się coś więcej. Tak jakby Blaise, skrzętnie coś przed nim ukrywał. Minuty wydawały się ciągnąć, w nieskończoność a czas kpiąc sobie z ludzkich praw, stanął w miejscu. W bardzo skromnym pokoju dało się usłyszeć, poza ich oddechami, tylko tykanie przenośnego zegara ustawionego, na wspólnej szafie z ubraniami dla obojga. Poza tym, mieli w pomieszczeniu tylko dwa łóżka jednoosobowe, biurko i małe szafki do położenia drobiazgów. A było wszystko utrzymane w srebrno-zielonych barwach Slytherinu. Wzdrygnęli się i wyrwali z transu, bo do pokoju wtargnęła kolejna nie proszona osoba.

- Heeeeeej? Długo nie wracałeś Blaise, to pomyślałam, że sprawdzę co robisz! – Powiedziała z entuzjazmem Pansy Parkinson.

Od dziewczyny, na kilometr dało się wyczuć woń alkoholu. Zza otwartych drzwi dobiegały ich uszy, masa niezidentyfikowanych śmiechów i głosów. Nim Blaise zdążył zareagować, Draco odpowiedział na jej radosne wejście.

- Przeszkadzasz nam, mogłabyś wyjść? – rzucił lodowato.

Osoba trzeźwa, z pewnością wiedziałaby co w tej sytuacji zrobić, aczkolwiek Pansy do takich nie należała. Zachichotała a jej promienny uśmiech nie pasował do otoczenia, w jakim miała okazję przebywać.

- Czemu? – Czknęła doprowadzając się tym, do salwy śmiechu. – Przecież możecie, pójść ze mną i się dobrze bawić! Lubicie się zabawić, prawda?

Ledwo stała na nogach, prawie zataczając się. Zbliżyła się do Zabini'ego i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Chłopak zachował kamienną twarz, gdy tuliła się do niego kompletnie nieświadoma, tego co robi.

- Och, jak cieplutko! Jesteś mięciutki niczym mugolska maskotka. – zachichotała. – Mogłabym cię tulić w nieskończoność!

- Wierzę na słowo, Pansy – powiedział chłopak przybierając pogodny uśmiech. – Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do innych wygodnych maskotek.

- Naprawdę? Nie mogę się doczekać – energicznie puściła go z uścisku niemal upadając, gdyby Blaise instynktownie jej nie przytrzymał.

- Tak, zobaczysz, że będą niesamowite! – mówił do niej dalej, nie mając pewności ile z tego co mówi, dociera do jej świadomości.

Przy przymkniętych drzwiach stała Milicenta Bulstrode i widząc jak chłopak prowadzi jej przyjaciółkę, od razu zabrała ją od niego.

Draco obserwował jak wymieniają ze sobą szybko kilka słów, po czym Milicenta patrzy na Dracona zmartwiona. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco w jej stronę, co od razu zmieniło minę na jej twarzy. Blondyn wiedział, że najbardziej nie lubi jego kpiącego uśmieszku. Oczywiście, to sprawiało, że najczęściej tej miny przy niej używał. Zabini, wrócił zamykając uprzednio drzwi i upewniając się aby nikt nie otworzył, zamknął jednym ze słabszych zaklęć. Pomiędzy nimi zapadła cisza, choć wewnętrzny gniew Dracona został stłumiony, również zmartwienie na jakiś czas odeszło do innej części jego umysłu.

- Całkiem nieźle szło jej z mówieniem, nawet jeśli nie potrafiła ustać na nogach – przyznał Draco pojednawczo i uciął tym poprzednią rozmowę bez zbędnych przeprosin czy tłumaczeń.

- Tak, często się upija, że ma w tym wprawę. – uśmiechnął się Blaise, wzruszając ramionami.

Draco, odpowiedział mu przyjaznym ironicznym uśmieszkiem i ostatecznie, zajął się pisaniem. Zabini, usiadł na swoim łóżku i podciągnął kolana pod brodę aby wygodniej było mu myśleć. Kątem oka obserwował pióro, w rękach Dracona, lecz jego umysł zajmował się innymi rzeczami. Draco, obrócił się by na niego spojrzeć i z jego pustego spojrzenia, wyczytał ukrytą frustrację, co zwiększyło jego podejrzenia. Osobiście, ukrywał wewnętrzny lęk przed przyszłością a możliwość posiadania, przez kogokolwiek poza nim, informacji które mogą mu zaszkodzić jest niewskazane. Draco miał zadanie dowiadywać się o innych jak najwięcej, taka była jego rola.

- Wyglądasz na zmartwionego. To do ciebie nie podobne, Blaise - powiedział Draco, wzdychając i odkładając pióro do kałamarza wiedząc, że nie skończy listu dzisiaj.

- Pozory mogą mylić – odpowiedział mu, wyprutym z emocji głosem.

Draco, po raz pierwszy poczuł niezręczność w ich relacjach. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że Blaise oczekuje od niego wsparcia. Pomocy, której nie potrafił mu udzielić. Rozum natomiast, uparcie wierzył, że to nie ma racjonalnego prawa bytu. Ślizgoni byli zależni od samych siebie, a łączyli się tylko aby zniszczyć innych. Więź i uzależnienie od innej osoby, doprowadza najczęściej do zguby i rozczarowań. A ból był ostatnią rzeczą jakiej ktokolwiek potrzebował.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie będę się tobą przejmować jeśli mi nie powiesz – wzruszył ramionami i obrócił się na krześle by mieć swobodny dostęp do rozmowy z nim.

Blaise, pozwolił kolanom opaść na pościel, lecz nadal nie patrzył Draconowi w oczy. Mogłoby się wydawać, że chłopak intensywnie myśli nad tym co ma powiedzieć, jednak gdy podniósł głowę jego spojrzenie ponownie było takie jak zawsze, spokojne i opanowane.

- To nic, Draco. Nie ma czym się przejmować – uśmiechnął się do niego wymuszonym uśmiechem.

- W porządku, skoro tak mówisz – w jego oczach była nutka podejrzliwości, aczkolwiek nie dociekał więcej.

Innym razem to wypłynie na wierzch, pomyślał blondyn, wtedy wykorzystam okazję w stu procentach. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu aż, Blaise postanowił ulotnić się do pokoju wspólnego. Draco sprawdził godzinę na zegarze i dostrzegł, że minęło kilka minut po północy. Z jego gardła wydobyło się lekkie ziewnięcie, które zadecydowało o pójściu spać. Wstał z krzesła i zaczął się krzątać po pokoju, w poszukiwaniu piżamy. Miał to szczęście, że zawsze odkładał ją w te same miejsce i należał do osób dbających, o czystość. Po znalezieniu, również, ręcznika oraz wszelakiej maści rzeczy pod prysznic, wyszedł z pokoju.

W pokoju wspólnym, panował wielki harmider. Draco, starał się nie krzywić od nadmiernych krzyków, śmiechów i napalonych spojrzeń. Większość osób, mogłaby spokojnie powiedzieć, że nie wie jak ma na imię. Zgromadzenie, gnieździło się przy ogromnej ławie, na środku salonu. Wszystkie pufy, fotele oraz sofy zostały zajęte. Draco rozpoznawał wśród nich w większości siódme, szóste i piąte roczniki. Reszta, spała grzecznie w łóżkach lub na podłodze. Nie miał ochoty się do nich przyłączać dlatego, starał się jak najmniej rzucać w oczy. Miał szczęście, że nikt go nie zauważył. Gdy dotarł do ściany otwierającej wejście do reszty zamku, spojrzał na Blaise'a. Właśnie, brał do ust ogromną dawkę Ognistej Whisky. Pansy tuliła się do niego, a reszta śmiała się w najlepsze z byle ruchu dłoni. Draco uznał, że nic go to nie obchodzi i ruszył przed siebie, w głąb zamku. Tym razem, musiał zdać się na szczęście, że nikt go nie przyłapie o tej godzinie wychodzącego z dormitorium. Stąpał powoli po płytach podłogowych, starając się nie robić szelestu. Przyglądał się ścianom i nasłuchiwał czy ktoś nie nadchodzi, wspinając się coraz wyżej po schodach w głąb Hogwartu.

Gdy dotarł do łazienki prefektów, uśmiechnął się do siebie z zadowoleniem. Miał nadzieję, że droga powrotna odbędzie się również bez większych przeszkód. Podszedł do lustra i przyjrzał się swojej twarzy. Malowała się na niej udręka, która wprowadziła go w wściekłość. Malfoy nie miał prawa, pokazywać ludziom niczego poza wyższością i dumą. Dlaczego zatem, właśnie teraz, od jego szarych oczu biła nienawiść? Odkręcił kran od umywalki, przy której znajdowało się lustro. Opłukał twarz zimną wodą, aby pozbyć się wszelkich emocji. Zdjął uciążliwy mundurek, który opadł na podłogę odsłaniając jego klatkę piersiową. Przyjrzał się swej bladej cerze i delikatnie palcami pogładził swój brzuch. Jego humor poprawił się od myślenia, o idealnym stanie jego ciała. Zwłaszcza, że był wysportowany, zgrabny, obeznany w modzie panującej wśród czarodziejów i naturalnie piękny. Zawsze, w złych chwilach myślenie o sobie, przypominało mu o swej wysokiej samoocenie, która dodawała mu skrzydeł.

Po całkowitym rozebraniu, delektował się ciepłą wodą w łaźni. Starał się odprężyć i nie myśleć, o niczym. Miał na to kolejny dzień, pełen nowych doznań. Uśmiechnął się, z kpiącym uśmiechem do swojej świadomości. Nie mógł się doczekać porannego spotkania z gryfonami, aby zepsuć im humory, z samego rana. Wyobrażał sobie Weasley'a całego czerwonego ze złości, podczas gdy Granger starała się go uspokoić. Wściekła mina Pottera, byłaby w tym przypadku wisienką na torcie. Ponownie poczuł ból z tym, że innego rodzaju niż poprzedni. Chcąc czy nie chcąc jego umysł przywrócił go wspomnieniami do trzeciego roku uczęszczanego w Hogwarcie.

_Akcja wspomnienia miała miejsce na jednym z korytarzy szkolnych, niedaleko łazienki jęczącej Marty. Przez okna docierało tam światło zachodzącego słońca. O tej godzinie nie było tu niemal nikogo, zwłaszcza, że w tamtym czasie najczęściej tutaj, uwielbiał przebywać Irytek by dokuczać Marcie. Oczywiście, to nie tak, że miałoby się nic wydarzyć. Draco Malfoy stał zziajany, kurczowo trzymając swoje ramie i patrząc z nienawiścią na Harry'ego Pottera. Wydawało się, że jeszcze przed kilkoma minutami, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń przechodzili obok siebie, bez żadnych morderczych zamiarów. Niestety, w ich przypadku wystarczyła jedna prowokacja, by rzucili się sobie do gardeł. To było przyczyną, pierwszej bójki jaką mieli między sobą. Z czasem, stały się one częścią codzienności._

_- Cholera, jeśli przez ciebie, Potter, złamałem sobie rękę to gorzko tego pożałujesz! – syknął przez zęby, Draco._

_Potter również, nie był w za dobrym stanie. Z jego wargi, ściekała krew a na ciele było sporo siniaków. Stał oparty o ścianę, by lepiej utrzymać równowagę. Wpatrywał się w Draco, z oczami wypełnionymi nienawiścią i złością. Oboje mieli poszarpane mundurki. Na podłodze, leżały ich szalki siłą zerwane przez siebie nawzajem. Poza tym, wyglądali tak jak zazwyczaj, z tą różnicą, że kruczoczarno włosy chłopak, miał fryzurę rozczochraną jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. O ile to możliwe. _

_- Och? Naprawdę się ciebie boję, Malfoy. – uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Dobrze, że nie powiedziałeś o swoim ojcu. Po raz pierwszy, nie masz zamiaru mu skarżyć na mnie?_

_- Przeceniasz swoją wartość, Potter. – odpowiedział ironicznym uśmiechem, Draco. – Z resztą ktoś, kto zwierza się Wiewiórowi nie powinien w ogóle dyskutować na ten temat. Wyobrażam sobie, jak piekli się ze złości a jego twarz przybiera kolor włosów, całej gromady Weasley'ów._

_- Aż tak Ci to przeszkadza? Ja mogę się pochwalić, że mam przyjaciół! Ciebie twoi „przyjaciele" z dormitorium chętnie wygryźliby z kasy i wpływów._

_- Przyjaciele? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Liczy się tylko na siebie i na własną rodzinę. Tradycja i siła rodu jest najważniejsza – przerwał a jego głos przepełnił się jadem. – Zapomniałem, Potter, że ty nie masz rodziny. To przykre, że zabierasz ostatnie pieniądze Weasely'ów na utrzymanie tej walącej się stodoły w jakiej mieszkają._

_Draco patrzył z satysfakcją jak złość Pottera staje się na tyle silna, aby ponownie go zaatakować. Blondyn był osłabiony i użył złej ręki do obrony przed ciosem. Syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, myśląc o złamanych kościach w jego ręce oraz o tym, że tym razem naprawdę będzie musiał mieć zawiązany bandaż a nie pokazowo, jak po ataku Hardodzioba. Potter powalił go na ziemię, zaciskając swoje dłonie na przegubach rąk Dracona. Czas stanął w miejscu a Draco czuł, w swoim sercu wielki uścisk. Zielone oczy Pottera, płonęły żarem i siłą jakiej nigdy w nim nie dostrzegał. Poza tymi uczuciami, w jego oczach wyryta została odwaga, siła, strach oraz bezsilność. Blondyn przyglądał się temu z niedającym się wytłumaczyć zafascynowaniem. Serce zaczęło bić mu w przyspieszonym tempie, gdy ta przesiąknięta bólem i smutkiem postać patrzyła na jego rysy twarzy. Cała złość zniknęła gdzieś bezpowrotnie, dając miejsce nowemu wcześniej im nieznanemu uczuciu. Draco wiedział jak je określić, lecz w tamtej chwili wyparowało ono z jego umysłu._

_- Ty niczego nie rozumiesz, Malfoy. Nigdy nic nie wiedziałeś, a jednak oceniałeś jakbyś… miał pojęcie o czymkolwiek. – mówił bardzo cicho, aczkolwiek na tyle wyraźnie, aby mogli słyszeć to tylko oni oboje. – Nie znasz mnie i nigdy nie znałeś. To co widzisz, to tylko wytwór twojej wyobraźni. Dla ciebie, jestem tylko tym co ty potrafisz dostrzec. Nikim więcej. Dlatego nigdy mnie nie poznasz, tak samo jak i inni._

_Przerwał, biorąc głęboki oddech. Jego źrenice wypełniło przerażenie i wstał gwałtownie odsuwając się od Dracona, na kilka kroków. Malfoy zrozumiał, że Potter powiedział coś czego on nie miał prawa wiedzieć. Czyli, otworzył się przed nim i pod wpływem chwili wypowiedział słowa które naprawdę myślał._

_Draco skorzystał z okazji i starał się podnieść przenosząc ciężar na jedną zdrową dłoń. Sprawiało mu to, ogromny ból. Potter, zreflektował się i zbliżył do niego. Blondyn nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia, gdy jego rywal podał mu rękę, aby łatwiej mu było się podnieść. Gdy oboje stali, Potter nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy, przez co wodził wzorkiem po ścianach. Draco analizował sytuację, chcąc odpowiedzieć coś paskudnego, aczkolwiek odpowiedniego i wyrażającego minimalną wdzięczność. W tym czasie, kruczoczarno włosy chłopak wyminął go w pośpiechu i zatrzymał się w pół drogi do schodów._

_- Przyjaźń jest ważna, nawet bardzo ważna. Ona zastępuję nam rodzinę, która może odejść w każdej chwili naszego życia, czy tego chcemy czy nie – zaczerpnął oddech, nadal będąc odwróconym do Dracona tyłem. – Na tym świecie jest łatwiej, jak możemy komuś zaufać, Malfoy. Inaczej na samym końcu zostajemy sami, znienawidzeni przez świat oraz przez nas samych. Dzięki innym, mamy dla kogo żyć. Ponieważ, ta więź jest jedną z najważniejszych w naszym życiu. Ona w najgorszych chwilach, nas ratuje. Bo to przyjaciele zostają przy nas, gdy wybierzemy najgorszą ze wszystkich decyzję._

_Gdy to powiedział, obrócił się w jego stronę i ponownie mieli kontakt wzrokowy. Malfoy przyglądał mu się bez emocji, ponownie przybrał rolę arystokraty którego nie obchodzą słowa wypowiadane przez plebs. Sprawiał wrażenie, że słowa Pottera nie zrobiły na nim żadnego wrażenia._

_- Nic o mnie nie wiesz, Potter – zaczął ostrożnie, ważąc słowa. – Masz czelność oceniać mnie, nawet jeśli samemu nie chcesz abym oceniał innych. Życie nie jest piękne, nie jest bajką w której inni przestrzegają zasad. Będę robił to, co uważam za słuszne. Wartość przyjaźni, nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Nie ważne co byś nie mówił, nie mam zamiaru tego słuchać._

_- Dobrze, Malfoy, rób co chcesz. Kiedy staniesz się śmierciożercą, na pewno staniemy przeciwko sobie na polu walki, lecz w przyszłości to nie będzie bitwa na pięści, tylko na śmierć i życie._

_- Świetnie, wprost nie mogę się doczekać – odpowiedział ze złośliwym uśmiechem._

_Potter prychnął i zaczął wchodzić po schodach, w stronę dormitorium gryfonów. Draco nadal stał w miejscu i zastanawiał się nad tym, o czym mówił. W tym o nagłym napadzie strachu oraz o przyjaźni. Na jego twarz wypłynął gorzki uśmiech, który wypełniony był smutkiem._

_Wiedział jakim słowem, określić to co wtedy czuli. W tamtej chwili jak nigdy wcześniej, Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, że żaden z nich nie miał wyboru, ponieważ o ich losie zadecydowali dorośli i ich wojna._

_Oni, choć nie potrafiło im to przejść przez gardło, rozumieli się. Byli tacy sami, choć wydawało się, że wszystko ich różni. Słowa nie byłyby wstanie opisać, tego dziwnego i irracjonalnego połączenia, jakie na chwile między nimi zaszło._

Draco, wyrwał się z zamyślenia czując jak powieki, zamykają mu się ze zmęczenia. Od czasu jego przesiadywania w wannie, woda zdążyła zrobić się chłodna. Wzdrygnął się z zimna, lecz nie wychodził z wody. Sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i zaklęciem podgrzał ją, natychmiastowo odczuwając efekt. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego przypomniał sobie tamto wydarzenie. Z perspektywy czasu przychodziły do niego różne pytania, na które najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie uzyska odpowiedzi. Po raz kolejny miał wrażenie, że dusi się z bezsilności. Irytowało go to do granic możliwości, ponieważ nigdy nie było osoby, która mogłaby w jakiś sposób nim manipulować tak, aby miał wątpliwości. To bynajmniej, nie możliwe aby Potter mógł być chociaż w minimalnym stopniu skomplikowany. Nie, to nie miało sensu.

Oboje byli oddzieleni murem, znajdowali się po osobnych stronach nadchodzącej wojny. Nie było mowy o jakiejkolwiek litości, bądź zastanawianiu. Jeśli zacząłbym analizować jego zachowanie, mruknął do siebie Draco, to mogłoby mi tylko zaszkodzić. Jego umysł, ponownie przepełniła wizja tradycji, ojca, matki, Malfoy Manor oraz obowiązków jakie miał wypełnić. Ręką wodził po przegubie swojej dłoni, gdzie miał zostać wyryty Mroczny Znak.

Ich przeznaczenie było zupełnie inne, dlatego zrozumienie drugiej strony nigdy nie powinno nastąpić. Draco miał za zadanie, go zniszczyć a nie wspomagać. W imię swego ojca, Lucjusza. Nic nie miało większej wartości, niż to. Draco, przyrzekł sobie, że nie pozwoli by taka sytuacja jak wtedy miała miejsce. Bo nawet jeśli to była prawda, nie mógł zniszczyć jedynego świata jakiego znał, na rzecz ideałów które miały zginąć wraz z triumfem Czarnego Pana.

Z nowo powziętym postanowieniem, Draco, wyszedł z wanny i przebrał się w szlafrok. Uderzyła go kolejna fala zmęczenia, lecz w miarę ubierania się i doprowadzania do ładu, ciało wytworzyło nową dawkę adrenaliny. Dzięki niej, czuł się rześko i nie miał problemu, w cichym dojściu do dormitorium ślizgonów. Chłopak miał oczy szeroko otwarte oraz wytężony słuch. Gdzieś z oddali wydawało mu się, że ktoś szybko przemknął przez korytarz. Kroki były coraz bliższe a Draco nie miał zielonego pojęcia kto mógł o tej godzinie przebywać poza swoim domem. Poziom adrenaliny gwałtownie wzrósł, bo na pewno to nie mógł być uczeń. Filch, z pewnością buszował gdzieś niedaleko na tym piętrze. Nie było sensu zachowywać ostrożności, puścił się pędem przed siebie, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Slytherinie.

Widocznie, dopisało mu szczęście, ponieważ nikt nie zaczął go gonić a on sam stał przed wejściem do domu.

- Czysta krew – powiedział cicho i wyraźnie, ale nie chciał by ktoś to dosłyszał poza ścianą wejściową.

Po wejściu do pokoju wspólnego, ponownie uderzył go ostry zapach alkoholu. Większość osób leżała na podłodze, w pół śnie i majacząc. Zgromił ich spojrzeniem, za ich nie odpowiedzialność. Bo nikt rozsądny nie upija się z soboty na niedziele. Zwłaszcza jak ich kac będzie trwał do poniedziałku lub dłużej. Draco, pomyślał złośliwie, że to nie jego problem. Odłożył swoje rzeczy do kąpieli, do odpowiednich szuflad i ignorując inne obowiązki położył się spać. Nie miał siły, myśleć nad niczym więcej a zmęczenie zmorzyło go szybciej niż mógł to przewidzieć. Zasnął, śniąc nie spokojny i burzliwy sen.


End file.
